ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 017
"Photo Finished" is the 17th episode of the series and 64th overall. The tournament continues and Adagio duels against Photo Finish, the well known photographer. Who will win? Featured Duel: Adagio Dazzle vs. Photo Finish Turn 1: Adagio Adagio draws. She then Normal Summons "Melody Mistress" (800/2000) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Photo Photo draws. She then Normal Summons "Cameraclops" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. She then equips "Cameraclops" with "Telescopic Lens", increasing its ATK by 400 for every card in her hand. Photo has two ("Cameraclops": 1400 → 3000/1600). "Cameraclops" attacks "Melody Mistress", but Adagio activates her face-down "Sound Barrier" to negate her monster's destruction, but the effect of "Cameraclops" destroys "Melody Mistress" immediately. She then Sets a card ("Cameraclops": 3000 → 2600/1600)c Turn 3: Adagio Adagio draws. She then Normal Summons "Alluring Diva" (1800/1400) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Alluring Diva", all Spells and Traps are negated on the turn "Alluring Diva" is summoned ("Cameraclops": 2600 → 1400/1600). "Alluring Diva" attacks and destroys "Cameraclops" (Photo 4000 → 3600). Turn 4: Photo Photo draws. She then activates her face-down "Camera Repair" to revive "Cameraclops" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. She then Tributes "Cameraclops" in order to Tribute Summon "Cameradile" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Cameradile" attacks "Alluring Diva", but Adagio finds and activates the Action Card "Lens Cap" to negate her monster's destruction by battle (Adagio 4000 → 3700). Since "Cameradile" dealt Battle Damage, its effect activates, inflicting 100 damage to Adagio for every card in her hand. Adagio has four (Adagio 3700 → 3300). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates "Corrupted Melody" to send "Alluring Siren" from her Deck to the Graveyard and add "Dark Melody Ritual" and "Dark Siren" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Dark Melody Ritual" to Tribute "Alluring Diva" and "Alluring Melodist" in order to Ritual Summon "Dark Siren" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to equip itself with "Cameradile", increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Cameradile" respectively ("Dark Siren": 1000 → 3100/1000 → 2200). "Dark Siren" attacks Photo directly, but Photo activates her face-down "Photo Flash" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 6: Photo Photo draws. She then Normal Summons "Scandal Snapper" (700/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then Normal Summons "Alluring Vocalist" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Dark Siren" attacks "Cameradile", but Photo finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. She then Sets a card. Turn 8: Photo Photo draws. She then activates "Print Out" to banish "Cameraclops" and draw cards for every 300 ATK that "Cameraclops" had. "Cameraclops" had 1400 ATK, so she draws four cards. She then activates "Rhinograph" (Left 1) and "Frographer" (Right 7) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Paparazzi Pest" (1000/0) and "Snap Shot Sniper" (2300/1900) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Paparazzi Pest" to Tribute itself and increase the level of "Scandal Snapper" by two. She then overlays her two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 25: Force Focus" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. "Number 25: Force Focus" attacks "Dark Siren". She then activates the effect of "Number 25: Force Focus" to detach an Overlay Unit and negate the effects of "Dark Siren", but Adagio activates her face-down "Overlay Blast" to detach all Overlay Units from "Force Focus" before that effect can resolve and inflict 500 damage to herself for each one. She detached two (Adagio 3300 → 2300). Adagio activates the effect of "Dark Siren" to send "Cameradile" to the Graveyard ("Dark Siren": 3100 → 1000/2200 → 1000) and negate the attack. Turn 9: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates the effect of "Dark Siren" to equip itself with "Force Focus", increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Force Focus" ("Dark Siren": 1000 → 3800/1000 → 3400). "Dark Siren" attacks Photo directly (Photo 3600 → 0).